Generally, spinning reels have a reel main body, a rotor which is supported on the reel main body so that the rotor is free to rotate, and a spool around whose outer circumference a fishing line is wound. The rotor has a first arm and a second arm which are installed facing each other on opposite sides of the axis of rotation of the rotor. A bail is installed on the tip ends of the two arms via bail supporting members so that the bail is free to pivot. Furthermore, a line roller is installed on the tip end of one of the bail supporting members. When the fishing line is taken up, the fishing line is guided onto the outer circumference of the spool by the bail and line roller.
In such spinning reels, a reverse rotation prevention device is installed in order to prevent reverse rotation of the rotor in the line pay-out direction during casting and line take-up. This reverse rotation prevention device is formed by a one-way clutch which is installed between the reel main body and the rotor. Such a device has an outer ring which is fastened to the reel main body side, an inner ring which is capable of rotation relative to the outer ring, and which is fastened to the rotor side, and a plurality of rollers which are installed between the outer ring and the inner ring. These rollers are held by a retainer, and the movement of the rollers in the axial direction and circumferential direction is restricted by the retainer.
In conventional reverse rotation prevention devices using a one-way clutch, a plurality of accommodating grooves oriented in the radial direction are formed in the retainer, and rollers are installed in these grooves. In such a reverse rotation prevention, the device must be assembled by inserting the rollers from outside the circumference of the retainer. In other words, the rollers must be installed from the radial direction. On the other hand, the outer ring, retainer and inner ring, etc., can all be installed from the axial direction.
Thus, in such a conventional reverse rotation prevention device, it is not possible to install all of the constituent members from one direction. Accordingly, automation of the assembly process is difficult.
Furthermore, not only rollers, but also leaf springs, etc., which are used to drive the rollers in one direction, are installed in the grooves of the retainer. As a result, the number of rollers that can be accommodated in the retainer is limited, so that there are limits to the capacity of the device.
One object of the present invention is to facilitate automation of the assembly process.
Another object of the present invention is to increase the capacity of the one-way clutch constituting the reverse rotation preventing device.